


Matched (HAS BEEN REWRTITTEN with the same title)

by frypans



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frypans/pseuds/frypans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story has now been rewritten UNDER THE SAME NAME!) because I just was not happy with how this one was going. It had far too many plot holes. The new version has more chapters than this so far and I am quite excited with it!)</p><p>When people in the Wizarding World cast their first Patronus Charms it’s not rare there would be people that conjure the same animal. However if these people who have matching charms feel a pull towards each other, they are declared soulmates. The situation is so rare that the story is almost considered a legend until it happens again to two unsuspecting wizards. </p><p>Thomas did not always have a normal life, in fact, he never really did considering he was a wizard. It was just one afternoon during fourth period that his life took a turn for the completely abnormal. One minute he’s just a student trying to conjure a Patronus next he comes face to face with his soul mate, another boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been edited! (just clearing up some things and adding a bit more detail!)

By the third day back in early September, Thomas could see the students already wishing for their next break, except for one year group, the entire sixth year were everything but along the lines of tired and desperate.

The girls were giggling and whispering more than the usual and the boys were pretty much the same, the whole year group was acting strange and Thomas was confused as to what was going on. Even the boys in his dorm, Zart and Fry, had actually gotten up in time for breakfast this morning (though, to be fair, Fry always makes it in time for breakfast, no matter what time he wakes up at).

As he entered the Great Hall it was a different story to how the Common Room had been, well maybe not so much a different story, possibly the louder audiobook version. It wasn’t chaos, it was just your typical dose of teenage hysteria.

While walking to a seat beside his friends, Thomas eavesdropped on whispers between students and he picked out the secret conversations in which he overheard his name being mentioned. Most of them being along the lines of: “Merlin! What if it’s that Gryffindor Thomas, you know the Muggleborn?” “He’s a guy though, could it even work that way?” Thomas coughed, with not knowing the context of what was happening, it most definite raised his eyebrows.

Reaching the end of the bench at the Gryffindor table, he sat down between a second year named Chuck and his fellow sixth year, Zart.

“Someone please tell me what’s up with the sixth years today, I’m hearing some really strange stuff here and I don’t think I like my name being used when I don’t know the story behind it,” Thomas complained. 

Minho, who was sitting across for him, dramatically made a show about pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing heavily. “This is why I’m so glad I’m a half-blood, a moment of thanks please.”

Thomas kicked Minho under the table who glared back. “For real, spill.”

Minho rolled his eyes and gave Zart a look, as if to say, ‘Can you believe this guy?’ “Alright, my poor naïve shit. Have you ever heard of matching Patronus charms? In other words the soulmate legend?”

Thomas shook his head, slowly. “Well I know what Patronus charms are-“

“Merlin, I do love you muggles,” Minho said as he laughed at Thomas while Zart sniggered.

Chuck was wiping off his mouth as he interrupted with his muffled voice, “But what is that legend though, Minho?” Chuck, himself, was also a Muggleborn like Thomas and was just as clueless and just as curious.

“First off, Chuck you're Hufflepuff, why are you at our table? Second, stay and let me tell you,” Minho replied, then lowered his voice. “It’s a very old Wizard legend- like I’m talkin’ centuries old man- that states if two people conjure a Patronus charm and both of them conjure a charm that is the exact replica of the other, like a freakin’ carbon copy, it means those two people are soulmates. Soulmates in the Wizarding World is top level shit, right next to the Unbreakable Bond yo.”

“God Minho,” Zart sighed heavily and at first Thomas was going to call Minho out for spreading bull until he said, “It’s not necessarily just the same animal because that would mean literally everyone in this Hall would have a soulmate. It gets deeper than that.” Minho scoffed but Zart carried on. “It also states that once conjured for the first time, possibly at the same time when it’s more likely to happen, you get this feeling that you’re drawn to this one person in the room or area. And if that don’t happen then there’s no bond. Also if you need more proof everyone around you can literally see your chest glow and when you touch your soulmate for the first time you get a lifelong mark.”

‘Way to leave the good parts to the end, Zart.’

Admittedly, Thomas was drawn to this tale though he believed none of it. He found it fascinating. Chuck’s jaw dropped in awe.

“Were there a pair of soulmates in your year, Minho?” Chuck asked.

Minho shook his head, “however, it did happen in the year above mine at the time, I’m surprised you didn’t hear of it, well actually no, I’m not surprised, Tom you oblivious shit.”

“Just explain what happened,” Thomas drawled

“I just remember the sixth years in Ravenclaw at the time just lose it. They were two Ravenclaws, a boy and a girl, and both had conjured up otters- otters man, I mean seriously, whoa- and everyone around them saw the glowy thing and bam! Basically married. But like the soulmate shit can be platonic, happened when I was in like first or second year? Long time ago.”

“So does it just happen in the same House?” Thomas asked as he began eyeing the Gryffindor table. He was also wondering how he never heard of the two Ravenclaws but Chuck, a third year, had seemed to.

“Nope, all houses, all genders, could be romantic, could be platonic,” Minho said, “Anything goes. Although those girls from Hufflepuff seem to be hoping it’s romantic and with you.” Minho paused and his observed those in the Hall around him, then he grinned and shook his head. “God, Thomas you have an ugly mug but boys and girls are looking at you like you’re food on a table. You remind me of myself in sixth year.”

Thomas chuckled. “What? You had an ugly mug too?”

“Ah, so you admit it!”

Chuck tugged at Thomas’ jumper. “You might want to get going now Thomas, first period starts for sixth years soon.”

“Thanks buddy,” Thomas smiled, getting up off the bench, “drop by the Common Room later yeah? Password’s ‘memores’.”

Chuck nodded and Thomas sprinted to Defense against the Dark Arts before Minho shouted something possibly insanely embarrassing across the Great Hall.

X

Thomas was part of the cross country team during his summer holidays back in America so he had no excuse to be panting heavily running to class but when running and moving staircases are mixed it’s a complete different story. Thankfully, it was Defence Against the Dark Arts he was going to be late for and Professor Jorge Fawcett was pretty much one of the decent teachers around the school. He probably wouldn’t notice Thomas coming in late. He was the type of teacher that let his students call him by name, which Thomas thought was actually pretty cool of him.

Thomas quietly crept into the classroom and took his seat at the back beside a Slytherin girl, Sonya. “Fifteen minutes late Thomas, will you ever be on time for this class?” she murmured.

“Once the staircases stop changing at 9 in the morning then yeah, I might just make it.”

She rolled her eyes and gave him an amused expression in response.

Thomas eyed the classroom only noticing then that the whole sixth year group was present; at least eighty students. He guessed that most of them were taken out of their usual classes so this soulmate legend could be more likely to happen. It was weird having them all there and Thomas only knew a handful of them at the most.

“Now that we have the wand movement and the ‘ _Expecto Patronum_ ’ of course, there is another thing we must do. Hands up if you know what it is?” Jorge asked. Jorge was from southern California, but Mexican by nationality, Thomas had to admit it was nice having another American around.

Thomas fiddled with his collar, being late he totally missed out on the wand movements.

A few hands raised lazily and Jorge pointed one out. “Mr. Rideat?”

Thomas watched as the people standing around ‘Mr. Rideat’ parted and stared at him, jaws dropped. He tried to get a better look at this person but only managed to see the back of him, a blond boy from Ravenclaw with major bed hair problems.

“You need to think of your own happy memories, sir,” Mr. Rideat said. There was something about his voice, or rather accent, that made him seem posh to Thomas- or a better word- elite. The students began whispering in the room, the word Thomas picked up on was ‘Pureblood’.

“What’s the deal about him?” Thomas asked Sonya.

She stared at him, eyes wide. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Um, no?”

Sonya covered her laugh with a hand. “I always thought your obliviousness was an American thing, but clearly it’s just a Thomas thing.” She giggled again. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Thomas flushed, he didn’t like not knowing things, yet it seems to happen so often.

“That’s correct, you’ve clearly been studying unlike more than half of the students here.” Jorge paused. “I want each of you to think of your most happiest memory, something you would consider very powerful, then we will begin.”

“Wait Sonya,” Thomas whispered, “could you maybe, you know, show me the movements? Please?”

“Whatever.”

Once he got that down, Thomas began to rack his brains for happy memories. It wasn’t like he had a sad life, he had a happy one, but it was figuring out what memory to use. The best fit seemed to be when he first discovered he was a Wizard. Sure he had been shocked to the very bone but after he remembered being ecstatic, he could barely sleep, or do anything for that matter, except to wait for September to roll in.

It would do, he thought.

Jorge then got the class to stand up and he levitated the tables and benches away to make room. “Everyone find a spot and when you feel like you’re ready, try out the spell. By the end of this class you should all have managed to produce your Patronus. And for the love of Merlin, control them!” The Professor trailed off and the class began.

It was hard concentrating on a happy memory with about fifty other people surrounding him but once he saw a silver-blue shimmer from his wand, Thomas was determined. Soon the classroom was almost filled with that silver-blue animals of all species floating through the air. 

Thomas had to duck as a Great White swam through the air above him and was surprised to see it had come from Sonya, the innocent looking girl from Slytherin. “Nice one, Sonya,” he called out. She grinned and aimed her Patronus in his direction again.

It wasn’t long before the animals disappeared, slowly fading then only becoming a trail of shimmering dust, the charm was tough.

Thomas tried a few more times before something finally started to take shape at the end of his wand and soar upwards. The shape sharpened and a bird- a falcon formed. Thomas nearly lost his concentration as he was taken in by his falcon.

He moved his wand around and watched his falcon fly around the floating candles. 

"Not bad, Thomas,” Sonya said. 

Thomas decided to send his Patronus her way when someone yelled out, “There’s two! There’s two of the same animal!”

Thomas glanced up at his falcon then his attention was captured by what was beside it. _Holy shit._ The moment he saw it, Thomas felt heat surge through his body. It was a warm liquid feeling that seemed to rest in the middle of his chest and Thomas knew exactly what he was going to see if he looked down but his gaze was somehow trapped on the other one- the other falcon.

The classroom erupted in excitement. 

“Calm down!” Fawcett shouted over the excited chatter of the class but even he himself looked ecstatic, that the legendary Soulmate tale was about to happen in his class.

Thomas brought a hand to his chest and was almost terrified at how fast his heart began to beat. The students standing near him began to notice Thomas and their eyes followed to where his wand was pointing.

“They’re falcons,” Sonya announced and she looked down at Thomas’ chest, “Thomas has one of them.”

An immediate circle formed around him and all eyes were overhead following his falcon fly around the other. Thomas felt his Patronus disperse yet he still felt the heat from his chest and weak at the knees. Of course he was the one to think the Soul Mate theory was wrong but here it was happening to him, the non-believer. He dared to look at his chest and sure enough, a gold thing, something resembling a flame, was by his chest. _Holy shit._

“Newt’s the other!” A girl said pushing past the crowd, pulling someone else with her. The crowd parted and let the pair in.

Thomas glance up, his palm still on his chest and was met with his soulmate- a boy- dressed in Ravenclaw robes. His hair was blond, sort of shaggy like bed-hair… Thomas’ eyes widened. He turned around to Sonya who looked like she was going to cry if she held in her laughter any longer. _It was ‘Mr. Rideat’_!

‘Mr. Rideat’ or ‘Newt’ looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but that classroom. He was avoiding eye contact with Thomas and seemed to be preoccupied with the back wall. He seemed to be the same height as Thomas maybe taller or that just my be his posture. The boy stood with finesse, chin held high and a straight back. If anything he was intimidating had it not been for his soft brown eyes. 

Thomas tore his gaze away and pretended to be interested in the ground.

“This is marvellous! Absolutely marvellous!” Jorge cut through. He pushed his way forcibly through the students and dragged Thomas and ‘Newt’ to him. “Boys and girls, this is certainly part of Hogwarts history. Here you have seen the Soulmate legend take place before your very eyes. Note the golden flames you see in the middle of their chests, that’s how you know the bond is true. It’s drawing them to each other.”

Thomas was not going to lie; he felt this pull towards ‘Newt’. It was odd. Nothing like what he has ever felt before. It felt like he should be closer to him even though they were already shoulder to shoulder.

“Now boys do you- boys?” Fawcett looked at them both as if they had just grown another head. “Two boys!”

“Sir, the legend didn’t state it would have to be romantic but honestly sir, stop freaking out,” the girl who had brought Newt forward said.

“Ah, thank you Brenda but I’m sayin’ that up until now this legend has only worked for a male and a female. Forget Hogwarts History, this is really going down in actual History, congrats boys. Class is dismissed, please go to your second period. I would like to talk to these boys alone.”

The class basically apparated they were that fast leaving the classroom just to tell their friends. The girl, Brenda, was more hesitant in leaving but a boy from Hufflepuff, Clint, ushered her out.

“So what are your names?” Fawcett asked sitting down on one of the desks facing them.

“Sir, you’ve been my teacher for six-“ Thomas began.

“Names,” Fawcett asked again. “And blood status.” 

“Well I’m Thomas Edson and um, muggleborn.”

“Oh and American,” Fawcett commented before letting the other answer. “Newton Rideat but most people call me Newt and I’m Pureblood.”

If it was possible to be in love with an accent, Thomas had fallen hard. For someone who was around British people a lot of his life, Thomas wondered if it was the soulmate thing that seemed to make Newt more attractive.

“Mmhmm, now Newton what are your parents like? What do they think of muggleborns?” Fawcett said leaning forward. “Purebloods are tricky to determine.”

“Well,” Newt stammered and Thomas noticed the tips of his ears go pink, “I wouldn’t say they have the most open minds in the world however I’m fine with it.”

“Ha, well that’s reassuring,” Thomas commented.

“Ah, you’ll get over it. Now I guess I must give you pointers on this soulmate business. First off, the first 72 hours will be terrible if you are separated. Remember it is a powerful and magical bond; it will be forming during this time. If you are however separated- don’t be. ‘Cos I have no idea what happens when it does. Do you die? I don’t know and I wouldn’t want to find out. I’ll see to the Headmaster you have a room together,” Jorge said then he began to speak again in a more serious tone. “I need you both rested if the Daily Prophet come to take photos.” Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“Also, you two don’t seem to know each other, correct?” They both nodded. “I’m going to give you both permission to retire from classes for the rest of the day and roam the castles.” He paused. “Actually I don’t think I can do that but go ahead.”

Jorge then began to pack his things. “Well good luck lover boys,” he said once exiting the room.

“Oh my God,” breathed Thomas. He glanced over at Newt who also seemed to be looking at him and both looked away embarrassed. Thomas could tell it was going to be awkward. A bit cool but mostly awkward. “Newto- Newt, once second period starts this is going to be around the whole school.”

“I figured,” Newt sighed. “Would you like to go to the castle grounds? It would be less crowded.” Thomas nodded and as they walked he filled in the silence.

“Hey do you still feel that… Feeling? The pull?” The golden flames had died down but Thomas still felt like he did when they first appeared.

Newt went pink again and his hand rose to his chest. “Yes actually, the feeling hasn’t left. You as well?”

“Yeah, it’s sort of like Firewhiskey right?”

“Now that you mention it,” Newt said as he looked down at his chest. “It feels a lot like that.” More silence.

“I have no idea how this soulmate thing works,” Thomas said quietly as they stepped out into the courtyard. “I feel like we’re experiments. I mean we are the first pair of the same sex, we basically are guinea pigs.”

“In what way are we guinea pigs?”

Thomas smirked. “Muggle expression… So should we experiment to figure out how it works? Like I’m sure there’s some research we can go from. The History teacher should have the information.”

“Good idea, we could do that tomorrow.” Thomas noted how close they walked together, he didn’t even notice when they got so close. And then their hands brushed each other and the warm feeling in chest suddenly had the same effect in his hand. It was light, tingling sensation and Thomas quite liked it. “Well that’s out of the ordinary,” he commented.

“You think?” Newt breathed.

“But nice actually,” Thomas blurted out. Merlin, he thought, this soul mate bond is going to make me act like an eleven year old boy with his first crush. “Sorry.”

Newt grinned. “It was nice. It’s just the situation that is weird.”

“Beyond weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact time: newt's last name, rideat, means laughs/laugh and isaac means he who laughs/laughter! i was trying to go for something that sounded like it would be 'pureblood-ish' but like i had to get isaac newton in their somehow!
> 
> if you liked it don't hesitate to drop a comment or send me a lil message on tumblr: i'm frypans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds Newt is clueless about muggle pop culture, Newt meets an ex and it turns out the Headmistress has an entire new room, explicitly prepared for soulmates only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if my writing is cheesy, but I tend to have a way of adding the most stupidest lines in.

“So you grew up in America?” Newt asked, taking in the setting sun on top of the Owlery. The two had wandered aimlessly around the grounds before deciding to send a letter to their families about their current embarrassment of a situation. “Out of all the places I want to go to, I really want to see America, well, Muggle America.”

“Well America’s a pretty big country,” Thomas chuckled, “narrow it down to a state or two.”

Newt paused. “I don’t think I know of any states, New York, maybe? I heard some wizards bragging about New Years there, it must be spectacular.”

“Oh it is, I was there once and I think my most clearest memory was of a nine year old me getting trampled on.”

“It wouldn’t be that hard considering your height.” Newt grinned and it’s not like Thomas’ heart beated a little faster or anything.

“Hey! You’re legit only 2cm taller, stop.” Thomas found a snowy owl, looking strong enough to travel to a muggle post office with his letter. There is no way he’s making some poor owl travel thousands of miles across the Atlantic to deliver his letter. 

“Anyway what state did you grow up in?” Newt asked. “And how in Merlin’s name did you end up at a British Wizarding school?”

“Grew up in New Hampshire and the secret to why I’m here? A British father… Wait, I actually don’t know if that’s the real reason though? I’m assuming it’s that ‘cause what else could it be, right? I mean, I don’t know.” Thomas took out a piece of small, crumpled parchment from his back pocket and a biro. Pens aren’t really allowed for in school use, quills being the preference, but Thomas kept them nevertheless. “What about you Newton Ri- Riday-?

“Rideat,” he replied hastily. “It’s Latin.”

“Fancy,” Thomas noted. “What’s proper wizard life like?”

“Boring. Apart from, you know, the magic part. But otherwise, boring.”

Thomas nudged him with his elbow. “Lies! You get to drink alcohol earlier than us Americans, don’t you have wild wizard parties where people start drunkenly casting spells and centaurs show up?”

“Never have I ever heard of that happening, and if it ever does, I’m first on that invite list,” Newt laughed. “You have an odd view of how wizarding parties work, unless pureblood families do them differently.”

“Ah yes, purebloods, something about Professor Fawcett’s reaction had me on my toes about you lot. Are they like the Beyoncé equivalent of the wizarding world?”

“First of all, you’re sixth year, shouldn’t you know? And secondly, who’s Beyoncé?”

“Yes, I do have a fair idea but I want to know more. And to answer your second question, holy shit if muggles were to hear that come out of your mouth, you would be torn apart.” Newton looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “She’s a singer and since we’re basically joined at the hip, I’m taking you to my dorm and courtesy of Minho, and his amazing way of being able to charge an iPod by magically manipulating electricity, I’m introducing you to muggle music. So please, tell me about your pureblood parties.”

Newt grinned and shook his head. “Alright, but make sure it’s good muggle music. Pureblood parties really just involve ice sculptures, the entire Three Broomstick’s menu but in fancy goblets, a lot of rich magical people bragging about their wealth and on occasion, floating candles. Basically, a load of bloody nonsense.”

“The whole menu of the Three Broomstick’s, you say?” A sly, teasing smile crept its way onto Thomas’ face.

Newt rolled his eyes. “I’m soulmates with an alcoholic who doesn’t actually drink alcohol. Fantastic, my parents will be so pleased.” Thomas was shocked by his sarcasm but then glad he was paired with someone like him.

“No but really what will your parents think? My lot will treat it as if I was engaged to the President’s daughter.”

“President of wh-?”

“Sorry muggle things. But, your parents will not like…you know, threaten me or anything right? Because I am muggleborn and you are practically a prince.”

Newt pondered for a moment, unsure of how his parents will take it and then began to have second thoughts about sending them a letter. They’ll probably find out about it in the Daily Prophet, he concluded.

“Oh my God, you hesitated,” Thomas said, slapping a hand over his mouth. Apparently his growing crush on this boy came with a death wish. He was just glad he could use the whole ‘we’re soul mates’ thing as front for his actual thing with Newt. “Seriously Newton, I need details.'

“Well if you must know, I don’t think I should send them that letter.”

“ _Jesus._ ”

“Sorry…” Newt then sensed Thomas’ discomfort, physically himself. The feeling was vague but it was there and it was not as pleasant as what he felt when they first touched. “Lighten up Thomas, because I’m pretty sure I can feel your emotions now and I don’t want to feel this scared of my parents, thanks.”

“You can feel my emotions,” Thomas asked, shocked and he could feel his face and the tips of his ears becoming warm, thinking of his previous feelings about Newt.

Newt clutched his chest. “Thomas please, calm down. It’s not like I can read your thoughts.”

Thomas faintly let out a laugh. He signed his letter and secured it with a string. “Okay, okay, just let me know when your parents want to meet me so I can disappear off the face of the Earth… Ah shit.” He was about to tie the letter around the owl’s leg before realising something important for muggle postage service.

“What’s wrong?” Newt asked walking to his side. 

“I have no postage stamps to get my letter to America.”

“Why can’t the owl just fly to America?”

“Are you joking? It’s practically Winter, who knows what the Atlantic Ocean is like!”

Newt shrugged. “We’ll most likely be meeting with the headmistress soon, you can ask her,” he said as if it were no big deal.

“I’m not asking the headmistress for muggle postage stamps, Newt.”

“Then I will,” Newt smirked and Thomas couldn’t help but sigh. “Alright mate, it’s getting dark and I don’t fancy walking around in the pitch-black knowing I could end up beside the Whomping Willow at any given moment.”

“I’m going to agree with you on this one, let’s go.” Thomas repressed the urge to say something along the lines of, _hey could you hold my hand too? ‘Cause it’s kind of cold and I love that feeling I get when-_ Thomas shuddered. He needed to pull himself together before he would actually say something like that.

X

“Ah crap,” Thomas breathed as the pair came in sight of the class room they had left earlier on. Except this time there were three others standing there, three people that Thomas unfortunately knew; Minho, Teresa and _Gally_ , out of all people.

“You know them?” Newt whispered and Thomas went pink noticing how close Newt was and blamed it entirely on their bond.

“Yeah…Please do not listen to a single word that comes out of their mouths, I beg of you.”

“I’ll try not to, but I make no promises.”

“Newt!” Thomas hissed.

“Hey, here come the prodigal boyfriends,” Minho announced. Thomas knew Minho had at least fifty more jokes thanks to the whole soul mate situation. “Merlin, Thomas, for one completely clueless about the soulmate bonds, here you are and with a pureblood no less.”

“Wait you know him too?” Thomas asked.

“Uh yeah Thomas, where have you been these past six years? Newton is practically a celebrity… Jesus Thomas, you didn’t know him did you, shit man, only you,” Minho replied and he then turned to Newt and stepped closer holding out a hand. “I’m Minho by the way, last year here and I’m sorry you’re going to have to put up with this idiot for the rest of your life.”

Newton shook his hand, a smile forming on his face at Minho’s last line.

“Thomas your parents are going to have a field trip with this,” gushed Teresa. “I wish I could be there for your mother’s reaction.” Thomas laughed. 

“You know each other outside of Hogwarts?” Newt asked, trying to make conversation and Thomas could sense his discomfort.

“Friends since Elementary school. Also we’re neighbours.”

“I’m Teresa, fifth year,” she offered a small smile before pushing Gally forward. “This one’s Gally, Thomas’-“

“Okay Teresa! Save it for later!” Thomas announced loudly and Gally rolled his eyes.

“I’m Thomas’ ex,” he said, casually. “He’s just being awkward about it.”

Newt turned to give Thomas a look that Thomas faltered under. “I’m not being awkward about it,” Thomas defended, “I just- well- this situation. You know, unwillingly getting a soulmate and what not, has me riled up. So please, don’t mind me. And real talk, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn’t you all be in your dorms?”

“Yeah but the Headmistress sent Teresa to find you two and myself and Gally were standing round at the time and so, went with her. And now you’re here with your boyfriend, sorry, pureblood boyfriend.” Minho replied. He then turned to Newt. “Dude, aren’t your parents going to go bloody mental?”

Newt shrugged. “I’m pretty sure The Daily Prophet has notified them already, it can’t be helped.”

Minho put a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “I’ll write my eulogy for you tonight, man so you know what to expect after you’re mysteriously murdered.”

Gally snorted. “Minho, you’re so heartfelt,” he drawled.

Teresa rolled her eyes. “Anyways, Thomas, Newton, Professor Paige wants you both in her office. Something about your future room arrangements.” The way she said screamed she was hinting at some sort of sexual innuendo. “C’mon Gally, Minho, there are people in the Gryffindor Common Room just dying to know all about these two.” She started to pull at the other boys’ robes in her direction.

“Later punks,” Minho called out. Gally just offered a small wave in their direction before hurrying after Teresa.

Newt nudged into him. “So… Ex, huh?”

Thomas buried his face in his hands. “God, Newt it was last year we ended it over summer.”

“It’s still recent!”

“But we were like experimenting, we’re teenagers! We date and break up! It’s part of our pre-written agenda.”

Newt shrugged. “You still should have told me.” He began walking down the corridor to the Headmistress’ office.

“We’re not even dating.” But mentally, Thomas added in a, ‘yet’.

X

Reaching the Headmistress’ office- or rather, the entrance to it, the boys stood there realising they had no idea what the password was. “You’re a Ravenclaw! Think of something,” Thomas had said. To which Newt replied with, “The sorting house thought about putting me in Hufflepuff, I doubt I could think of something.”

“Wait, really?”

Newt nodded. “It’s actually pretty normal to be considered for two or more houses. I also got a likely placement in your own house. I just got pushed into Ravenclaw in the end.”

“Were your parents Ravenclaw?”

“Nope, both were from Slytherin. I think they were surprised with my house but no matter.”

“Well you have Slytherin blood in you, can you manipulate the statue or something?”

Newt looked at him, deadpanned. “It’s a statue Thomas. Completely inanimate. What, do you think I can just tap on it and it’ll spiral upwards?” Newt started tapping the claw of the Lion-esque gargoyle, mockingly with his wand.

Thomas rolled his eyes before he jolted when the statue did begin to spiral upwards. It caught Newt by surprise too considering how he bounded backwards into Thomas with a gasp of, ‘bloody hell. Those words were then repeated when the warmth surged through each of them by the contact.

“I don’t think I’ll get over that feeling,” Thomas breathed, still clutching onto Newt’s arm.

“Merlin’s beard, did I really do that?” Newt whispered.

“I’m afraid not Mr. Rideat.” The two boys heads jerked to the figure walking down the steps of the office.

“Professor Paige,” the two boys stammered.

The woman gestured them forward. “Come, let us speak in private.”

Thomas pushed Newt out of his arms and made him go up first and soon followed before the statue moved again.

Paige stood by her desk and invited the boys to sit on the bench in front of her, decorated with various silks and cushions. She then leaned onto her desk. “So you boys have made big news across the school in a matter of hours.” She smiled faintly. “There’ll be even bigger talk considering you both are boys.”

“Well they can shut up. It’s like the 21st Century,” Thomas scoffed and Newt grinned.

“Not quite in that way, Mr. Edson.” Thomas sunk back into the cushions. “It’s more of a historical view. In all of wizarding history, there has never been any record of two males, or two girls or of anyone sharing the same gender forming the bond.”

Thomas’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “I guess magic is becoming a little more modernised.”

The professor tilted her head to the side. “I guess it is. However there are slight complications as the fact is, this type of bond has never been encountered before and we don’t know how exactly to approach it. For now, we will treat it as a normal bond.”

“Treat it?” Newt questioned.

“Perhaps Jorge has mentioned it but you two must remain close until the bond is fully formed. It would be quite sensitive right now as you may sense. Feeling each others emotions are the norm at this stage.” She paused. “Have you been in skin contact?”  
“What?” Thomas asked his ears going red.

“There should be a physical mark made should had it happened already.”

“Yes miss,” Newt answered, “while we were walking out of class, we may have brushed hands..” He trailed off putting both his hands in front of him then, “well shit.” He held up his right hand and Thomas peered at it. Marks spiralled beautifully across the back of it, almost like tattooed in white ink.

Thomas examined his left hand and the exact markings were there. “Well we match,” Thomas mumbled.

“Everyone’ll know now,” Newt said, half heartedly. “No matter where we are.”

“They’re kind of pretty actually,”Thomas said.

“And unique, Mr. Edson. Now moving on, the bond is a sensitive thing in the early stages so you must stay close to each other at all times.”

“What happens if we don’t?” Thomas asked. 

“You’re ill from heartbreak. Or in the most dire of cases, you die from heartbreak.” Newt inched closer to Thomas in hearing that. “Magic is just as mysterious as it was thousands of years ago, keep that in mind. So like always, we have provided you two with a room to yourselves while your bond forms. Questions?”

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. “No, miss.”

“Very well. The house elves will show you to your room.”

The two turned round in unison at the two small creatures who had quietly entered the room.

“They look as if they could be your twin,” Thomas whispered to Newt who snorted in response.

X

The house elves led them to the private quarters of the castle, where most teachers had their dorms, except they passed most of those rooms as the house elves gestured them up a set of stairs. A set of stairs only visible to ones who knew it was there. The stairs led to a large circular room and Thomas assumed it was on top of one of the many small towers attached to the castles.

The room was fully furnished complete with an already burning fireplace and a door, Thomas assumed led to the bathroom. There was only one small problem. A large bed occupied the majority of the space, and that was the thing. There was only one large bed.

“Your things are already here,” one of the elves informed in a squeaky voice, pointing to their luggages beside the bed. And before the boys could even ask for another bed, both had disappeared with a crack.

“There’s not even a couch,” Newt muttered, eyeing the rug adorned with throw pillows in front of the fire.

“It won’t be too bad,” said Thomas who mentally was in celebration. “It’s not as if it’s tiny. Like what is it? A super-king size? Emperor sized?”

“You’re comfortable with it?”

“Obviously. I mean it’s basically a long sleepover.”

Thomas ran to the right end of it, the side closest to the fire and threw himself onto it. “Dibs on this side.”

Newt rolled his eyes as he walked to his luggage to pull out his pyjamas. As he walked to the bathroom he said, “I cannot believe I’m soulmates with a five year old.”

Thomas curled up under the comforter and laughed.

Newt came out five minutes later, holding his school robes and his hair tied back.

“Your house pride is enviable,” Thomas said sarcastically, eyeing Newt’s blue plaid bottoms.

“I’m not the one in bed with my uniform.”

“You’re wearing a matching set of pyjamas, please don’t question my life choices. I actually took you for a silk pyjamas kind of guy, considering you’re rich and stuff.”

“I’m not rich,” Newt said in defence, hanging his uniform up in the closet. “I’m Pureblood.”

“Oh really? What sort of house do you have?” 

Newt went silent and Thomas noticed the tips of his ears gradually turn a shade of pink. Without a word Newt climbed into bed. “It was passed down through the family, I wouldn’t say it’s actually our house," he mumbled, pulling the blanket to him as he faced the opposite side of the room.

Thomas realised he was uncomfortable and said, “well Teresa and I live on this housing estate. Like I can see her room from my room, it's like some Taylor Swift music video. It’s pretty cool apart from the fact the guy next door keeps finding out my wifi password.”

“Wifi?” 

“Holy shit man. I hope you’re joking.”

Newt turned round to face him, clutching the duvet tighter. “I’m not actually.”

“Well it’s hard to explain without basic muggle knowledge. And as far as I’m concerned, wifi is basic muggle knowledge.”

“Then you have to show me some time.”

Thomas grinned. To him, that was his first date planned.

"Thomas," Newt breathed, his cheeks colouring and Thomas' heart raced.

"Yeah?

"I forgot to ask the Headmistress for your postage stamps."

X

Sleeping wasn’t entirely as hard as Thomas and Newt thought it’d be. It was, however, immensely painful Thomas when Newt turned out to be a restless sleeper. Half the time, Thomas found himself grasping for the blanket which Newt had pulled all to his side. And the other half of the time knowing he would wake up with bruises from Newt unconsciously kicking.

Amazingly, Thomas managed to sleep before the sun rose.

Waking up cuddled behind Newt’s back was not how Thomas remembered falling asleep. Nor did he remember throwing an arm around the other boy’s waist. Startled, Thomas jumped back and stumbled on to the floor. A loud enough thud was made to wake Newt. He got up groggily still wrapped in the majority of the blanket. He squinted as he stared down at Thomas.   
“Do wake up like that every morning?” he slurred, his voice croaky. 

Thomas took in Newt’s appearance of a blond morning lion mane. He snorted. “Why? Does your hair look like that every morning?”

And Thomas thought Newt’s post wake up expression could not get any better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas have made the cover page of the Daily Prophet much to Thomas' disgust. Both have received a letter from their family about their situation and each of them receive complete different reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wouldn't write but then I did. As I was writing this though, I REALLY wish I had made Jorge their Care of Magical Creatures professor... But he's their Defence against the Dark Arts professor now. :( I can't go back!
> 
> Also! If you guys want to talk I have a tumblr: frypans / captaingally.co.vu (I can't link it..)

“Our new time tables came!” Thomas shouted picking up thee two envelopes by the door. He set them on the desk and finished off buttoning his shirt. Thomas was standing only in a pair of boxers and was not prepared when Newt popped his head out the bathroom door.

His hair was already tied back and loose strands fell around his face until he ran a hand through it. Goddammit. Unlike Thomas, he was already dressed. “What?”

“Timetables! Remember how we can never be separated?”

“How could I forget?” Newt murmured, he went back into the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth before walking over to Thomas and picked up one of the envelopes addressed to him. He opened it and took out a neatly handwritten table. He quickly scanned through it as Thomas quickly put on his school trousers and was oblivious to the flush on the boy’s face. “You do Care of Magical Creatures?”

“Well, I mean it says it on the timetable doesn’t it?” Thomas replied, trying to place if Newt was happy to be sitting through that class or not.

A slow grin appeared on Newt’s face. “I wanted to keep it on after O.W.Ls,” he said in a rather soft tone and Thomas found himself intrigued. Newt looked over at Thomas with a sad smile. “Parents didn’t want that of course.”

“Well technically you are now part of the class, congrats,” Thomas said clapping him on the shoulder. “It’ll be like you took it on as normal… You like animals or somethin’?”

“Nah, just liked the subject a lot. If it helps, I do like animals. I have a dog.”

“Like a normal dog? Or is it like a freakin’ hybrid chihuahua with eagle wings that breathes fire?”

Newt paused.

“Oh God,” Thomas breathed. “Is it part dragon?”

“No… It’s part wolf.”

“…But like a normal wolf.”

“I mean it hasn’t breathed fire yet.” The sarcasm just drowned Newt’s voice.

Thomas’ eyes widened. “Oh my God, do you like walk the wolf on a leash.”

“Why would I put her on a leash? She’s trained.”

Thomas chuckled. “If your parents ever stand the sight of me, I’m meeting your wolf. What’s she called?”

“She was named by a two year old girl and now my dog is branded with the name Queenie.”

“Oh someone catch me,” Thomas swooned,” The Pureblood Prince’s dog is called Queenie, I am actually gone. “ Newt rolled his eyes. “So you have a little sister?”

Newt nodded. “Her name’s Emily.”

Thomas pondered for a moment. “That is such a normal name. How’d she get that and you end up with Newton?” He paused. “That didn’t mean to come out as shitty as it did I-“

Newt laughed and Thomas _melted_. God, would the world be such a happy place filled with that sound. “You’re not wrong there. My dad took the liberty of naming Emily after my mum named me after her great uncle.”

“Nice.”

“Liar.”

Thomas smiled as he slid on his tie and once he had done so, “C’mon Newt, we’ll be late for breakfast.”

“You do realise we are going to stared at like creatures in a cage?”

“They can stare all they want, I’m starved.”

x

“On second thought,” Thomas whispered, “I think I’d rather go hungry for the rest of the day.”

The two boys stood outside the Great Hall, watching everyone inside. No one had noticed them peaking around the door frame as of yet. Thomas caught sight of his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table then immediately saw what they had all crowded round. The Daily freakin’ Prophet. A quick glance round the hall told him practically everyone had a copy.

Newt just stared. “Guess my parents have found out then.”

Thomas put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine, Newt. You’re their son, they can’t hold it against you forever.”

“Thanks, really.” There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other and Thomas finally took notice of his dark brown eyes and his long lashes and- _shit_. Newt cleared his throat. “So you ready to go in and be famous?”

“Nope.”

“Same,” Newt drawled, “I mean, they don’t even have a red carpet.”

Thomas chuckled, “Yeah okay, okay, let’s do it.”

Since they were latecomers, heads did turn towards them but since they were latecomers on top of being the wizarding world’s first same sex soulmates, everyone’s heads turned. The hall fell into hushed whispers of, “That’s them,” and, “Aren’t Newton’s parents going to raise hell?” and, “God, I wish I was him.” It wasn’t clear who ‘him’ was but Thomas assumed it meant himself because even he would be jealous of the person who got Newt as a soulmate.

“Well this isn’t awkward at all,” Newt breathed.

Thomas smiled. “You want to sit at my table? You can bring- um..- Brenda, was it?”

“She’ll come over in her time,” Newt said with an almost knowing smile as he glanced at who was at the table.

Thomas lead him to the end of the Gryffindor bench where Minho was sitting opposite. He was surprised to also see Teresa was on one side of Minho and Ben on the other.. 

“My boys,” Minho greeted. “You do the do yet?”

It did not help at all the fact that the hall was close to silent so everyone in a ten foot proximity heard Minho and just stared.

Thomas felt his face heat up. “Minho! Not the time,” he hissed.

Minho held his hands up. “Just curious… So you keeping it platonic or are ya goin’ to swing romantically?”

“Minho!” Thomas said again with a kick to the boy’s leg and Teresa elbowed Minho in the ribs.

“Merlin, if I had known I was going to be physically assaulted at the table, I would have skipped breakfast all together,” he huffed, then turned to Ben who also had joined them. “Can you believe this?”

“Please don’t make me hurt you too,” was Ben’s response.

Minho grinned and nudged him with his shoulder, “you’re adorable, why are you never at our breakfast table.”

“Because I doubt anyone could stand you for forty minutes straight,” answered a new voice. They looked up to see Brenda squeezing in between Teresa and Minho. “I don’t know how I make it through Potions with you.” She smiled at Newt. “You okay?”

Newt shrugged. 

“And already there is trouble in Paradise. God Thomas, you must be terrible in-“

This time Brenda was the one to elbow him and Thomas loved her for it.

Thomas cleared his throat. “Have the owls come yet?”

“Yeah,” Teresa replied as she handed over a small pile of letters. “There are two in there for Newt as well. I’m guessing the headmistress may have sent out letters about your situation.”

Thomas still felt the heavy gaze of the student population as he took the letters from her and gave the ones for Newt to him. “I might open mine later,” he said and he stuffed his into his pocket. “No way am I opening mine with all of Hogwarts watching my every move.

Newt took a long look at his before doing the same. “Me either.”

Minho clapped his hands together. “Okay! But are we going to talk about how you are on the cover of The Daily Prophet?” He held up the paper like a prize. “Thomas congratulations man, you’re a muggleborn who just hit celebrity status.”

Sure enough there were two shots, candid photos of them both separately under the headline, ‘The Pureblood Prince finds his… Prince?’ Christ, and it wasn’t even a good photo of him. Thomas wanted to bury himself under the Whomping Willow and never see the light of day again. He couldn’t even imagine what Newt was thinking at that moment. 

Thomas watched his photo move and laugh at something a person off camera was saying, it was also very blurry and shot from a far distance. Newt’s photo was more serious and there many other camera flashes present, kind of like as if it were for a photoshoot.

Thomas snatched the paper off Minho and began to scan through the passage about them, picking out the passages that jump out at him. Newt leaned in as well and Thomas became overwhelmed with the smell of lavender. Did he have a shower this morning? Or is this just normal pureblood things? Thomas came to the conclusion that he was pathetic.

The article contained the basic information of the soulmate legend before it moved into the more deeper stuff.

_From a first hand source, we can reveal that Newton Rideat’s soulmate is an American but a muggle born child. The brown haired mystery’s name is Thomas Edson._

“Fuck they know my name already,” Thomas muttered. 

_At headquarters, we have managed to contact the muggle family-_

“They what?” Thomas’ voice began rising and he gripped the newspaper. Newt pried the paper off him and Thomas gripped the edge of the bench. He told his family little of what happened in this world. There had been too many wars that had begun because of his blood type and there was no way he would expose them to it. Even when he was eleven, he never brought them to Diagon Alley when he got his wand.

Teresa nodded with a sympathetic look. She understood why he didn’t want this. “They’re scumbags.”

_Thomas’ mother was unaware of the blood differences until our team told her but still, she is very happy for her son._

 

Thomas looked away and his grip tightened on the bench. Newt was well aware of how he was feeling, Thomas knew it. Their bond was still in the tender stages. What Thomas did not expect was feeling Newt’s hand above his fist and he immediately relaxed to the touch and the feeling spreading through his hand. Just like Firewhiskey.

He looked up at Newt then quickly returned his gaze to the paper, feeling surprisingly more comfortable. The tension left his hands and he allowed Newt to wrap his fingers round his own. Jesus. No one else could see their clasped hands but he was sure that his pink cheeks were very visible. 

He skimmed past the rest of the paragraph about his family and was relieved to find his dad had said nothing. It would have been embarrassing if he had.

_The Rideat family were top secret about the matter. As we sent an agent over to interview them, they were told loud and clear, “No comment.” From this it is definite to say, the Rideats are not pleased by their son’s new soulmate._

“Surprise, surprise,” Newt murmured. In response, Thomas just squeezed his hand.

He stared at the paper again. “I just lost all my appetite,” Thomas announced. 

Minho looked somber. “Freakin Daily Prophet man. They’re a bunch of a-holes that want attention for shitty written articles.”  
“Preach,” Ben replied.

“Wow, I never thought I’d agree to words that came out of your mouth, Minho,” Brenda deadpanned. She eased the tension in the air around them.

Minho grinned. “Oh really?” 

“Really.” Brenda smirked. She caught the eye of someone from her Ravenclaw table. “I have to go, as much as I want to stay, Aris needs help with Transfiguration.” She slid off her seat. “Ben, Minho, see you in Potions.”

Ben smiled as he waved and Minho just rolled his eyes as Brenda walked away.

Newt leaned his head close to Thomas’. “Do you want to get out of here too?”

Thomas failed trying to stop a stupid grin spreading across his face. “Yes please.”

They both stood up and simultaneously dropped their joined hands. “Guys, we’re going to leave as well,” Thomas said. “I’m pretty sure I can’t eat if a couple hundred people are watching me shove toast in my face.”

“Understood,” Minho said with a salute. “I’ll see you both at lunch.”

The two boys walked quickly down the hall and ignored the weight of hundreds pairs of eyes watching their every move. Once they left, Newt grabbed his hand again and Thomas felt butterflies rise in his stomach. “I kind of like this feeling,” Newt said, quietly.

“You’re not alone,” Thomas assured.

“Come on, let’s go to the Clock Tower courtyard. We can open our letters there in peace.”

They ran there like a couple of lunatics with their hands joined and their robes flying madly behind them.

Both of them sat down on the fountain ledge with their letters in their hands. “I’m nervous,” Newt admitted. He looked down at the letter he was holding. Thomas noted the fancy cursive whereas on the other there was an untidy scrawl of Newt’s name.

“Hey! You have one from your sister. Open that after your parents’ one, you’ll feel better,” Thomas suggested.

Newt tore the envelope open and took out the piece of parchment. Thomas made no comment to how short the letter was. It was barely a paragraph and a half.

_Dear Newton,_

_Your father and I have received news from the Headmistress that you have now acquired a soulmate. I am delighted for you of course, the fact that he is a boy means nothing. However, we were notified about the fact that he is a muggleborn. I’m afraid your father was not happy at all and refuses to write to you or even talk about it. I know you can’t part from this boy now but you should know that your father will be difficult about it. I myself am still trying to get used to this fact._

_Due to this situation, I myself, along with Emily, shall be making a short trip to Hogsmeade next weekend. I would like to meet your soulmate in person. Please reply soon._

_Yours, Mother._

“You don’t even have to say it,” Newt said.

“Say what?”

“She doesn’t act like a mother. She’s cold.” Thomas believed the phrase he was looking for was 'cold hearted bitch' especially for a mom.

“At least, she’s accepting, Newt. You didn’t even think she would.”

“But my father-?”

“But nothing, he sounds like a dick.”

“He is,” Newt whispered. 

Thomas wrapped an arm around Newt, “Open Emily’s.”

Newt was careful opening with opening her envelope and as he did. Lights, like small fireflies, floated out of the letter and Newt had a gentle smile on his face. He took out the letter and there were more than one page. Newt giggled and he held up a plain piece of parchment with a drawing of it.

It was clearly drawn by a child but it was definitely Newt she had drawn along with his wolf-dog and who Thomas assumed was herself. The drawing moved so that Newt was petting Queenie and he was swinging Emily’s hand.

“She’s adorable,” Thomas exclaimed.

“Wait until you meet her.”

Newt turned over a page and was met with two pages back to back of writing. They read through it together and by the end Thomas wondered if Emily was really the daughter of the woman previous because she was an angel.

She talked about how excited she was when she found out about Newt’s soulmate, how she could not wait to meet him and how she was going to try and sneak Queenie into Hogshead somehow so that she also could meet his soulmate.

Then she had written a good long paragraph about how much she missed her brother and she couldn’t wait to see him again.

Thomas could understand why Newt wiped his eyes discreetly afterwards and Thomas gave him a comforting squeeze, almost like a half hug.. _Was that too much?_ he thought. All his actions around Newt seem natural, as if they had known each other for years. Their bond was growing stronger and Thomas couldn’t imagine what it would be like once the bond was complete.

“C’mon mate, your turn.”

Thomas opened his letter quickly.

_My dearest Tom,_

_Honey, we just heard the news! An owl practically knocked your dad down in the driveway to deliver it, I wish I caught it on camera. Your dad and I are absolutely ecstatic (I mean this because I accidentally made a slip to your auntie that you may or may not have found a boyfriend at your ‘boarding school’) AND WHAT’S THIS ABOUT BEING THE FIRST KIND OF SOULMATE LIKE THIS!? Darling, I can never understand magic._

The handwriting then changed and Thomas recognised his dad’s.

_I’m agreeing with your mother. A strange woman came round and started asking questions. She kept mentioning ‘pureblood’s’ and ‘muggleborns’, I made your mom do the talking because I was clueless. This is going to be a very very short letter but I want you to know I’m proud of you, son. And I love you,no matter what. Of course I had always hoped you would end up with an American..._

His mom began writing again.

_I love you too, baby! Stay safe!_

_Love Mom X (and your dad of course)_

“Your parents seem lovely,” Newt said. Thomas detected a hint of sadness in the boy’s face. 

“Well since we’re soulmates for um, life, you’re bound to meet ‘em at some point.”

“For life.” He paused. “That’s a long time.”

“No kidding.”

Newt rested his head on top of Thomas’. Thomas found himself smiling like a fool. “It’s weird,” Newt began, “I think I’ve known you for a long time.”

“You think it’s the bond?”

“What else would it bloody be?” Newt sniggered. “Do you feel it?” His voice softened. “Like we’ve known each other before.”

“I meant the feeling has only kicked in recently but yeah. It’s like- It’s like we did not even need a first meeting. Like now it does ‘cause when I did first meet you, I’m pretty sure I felt like a stranger to you.”

“Technically we are still strangers. It’s barely been twenty four hours.”

“True.”

“Soulmates are still the weirdest thing,” Newt sighed.

“Damn right you are.”

“Tommy!” 

“Tommy?” Newt tried to interrupt him. “Wait, I like it. Kinda like how I call you Newt.” Thomas tried really hard not to scream from happiness.

“If you’re okay with it,” Newt shrugged. “Say Tommy?”

“Mmm?”

“Care to join me in not going to any class today?”

"Absolutely."


End file.
